Fragile
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Tenía que levantarse, rápido, el tiempo se agotaba y tenían que seguir con la competencia, tenía que sonreír para Viktor y ganar. Tenía que ganar. Viktor N. x Yuuri K. [AU] [Posible OoC.]
1. The scar on your face

The scar on your face.

—Respira... relájate Yuuri... — La voz de Viktor resonaba en su interior, sus manos siempre frías y temblorosas antes de su presentación, comenzaban a entibiarse y estaban más firmes que nunca. —Sé que lo harás bien. — Yuuri asintió, abrió sus ojos después de varios segundos sólo para observar la confiada, orgullosa y hermosa sonrisa de Viktor Nikiforov.

Su corazón fue estrujado con fuerza por su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí comienzan los programas cortos de los patinadores masculinos de la categoría senior. Todos los patinadores, diríjanse a la pista para el precalentamiento, tienen seis minutos.

En cuanto sus compañeros pisaron la pista, la audiencia aplaudió fuertemente. Yuuri inhalo el aire, frío como esperaba. Comenzó su propio camino hacia la pista de hielo.

Observo a Viktor mientras se alejaba, su entrenador le sonreía, queriendo quizás tranquilizarlo. Makkachin también lo alentaba, pudo casi escucharlo al decir eso, alzando la caja de pañuelos que se parecía al precioso perro.

Yuri cubrió su boca y sonrió.

—Gordo. — El Yankee ruso, aquel rubio que compartía el mismo nombre que él, lo observaba fijamente.

— ¡Yurio! — Lo llamo por el nombre que su hermana le había dado hace ya algún tiempo, seguramente ahora ella debe estar frente al televisor apoyando al chico. Y, no es que eso le molestara, su hermana, al final, también lo apoyaba a él...

O eso quería creer.

— ¡Tks! — Chasqueo su lengua, el chico de ojos verdes desvió su mirada, — lo hiciste bien en la Copa de China.

El rostro de Yuuri se ilumino, que un patinador del nivel de Yurio lo reconociera de esa manera, era algo que agradecía. Ahora mismo, estaba más feliz que nunca, se sentía perfectamente, los nervios se habían ido y tenía confianza en realizar perfectamente su rutina.

— ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! — Señalo el rubio. — Yo seré quien se lleve el primer lugar en el Final Grand Prix.

Yuuri observo al chico alejarse después de haber declarado aquello, su pequeña sonrisa era la prueba de que había aceptado aquel reto.

Yuuri no pensaba perder, no hoy, ni mañana, mientras Viktor lo espera fuera de la pista con una sonrisa y un abrazo para él; lo daría todo.

Comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo, concentrado en los movimientos de su rutina, repensándola una y otra vez, sintiendo el frió viento sobre sus mejillas y el sudor que comenzaba a deslizarse sobre su frente, apenas algunas gotas, los segundos pasaban y el tiempo para calentar disminuía, dos minutos más.

Un axel triple, salchow cuádruple, y para terminar... a sólo dos minutos de finalizar... olvidándose por completo de todo lo que le rodeaba, la audiencia, los ruidos, sus compañeros en la pista. Fue su error, lo sabe perfectamente, ¿Pero alguien podría culparlo? Observado solo sus profundos ojos azules, su sonrisa elegante y el sensual movimiento de sus labios cada que susurraba su nombre...

Haciéndole recordar los momentos íntimos en la habitación de Viktor la noche anterior, con la luna, la obscuridad y las estrellas como únicos testigos de su unión, los sonidos obscenos que producían, su voz, los gemidos... aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que salieron de su boca.

 _—Yuuri_ _~... Déjame escucharte... — Y mientras se hundía por completo en él, Yuuri cumplía al pie de la letra las ordenes de su entrenador._

 _— ¡Ahhmnng...! Vi-viktooor..._

 _—Sí, así es Yuri, eres un buen chico... Déjame escuchar cuanto disfrutas esto._

 _—Más... — Incluso había rogado, suplicado a Viktor se moviera para que tocara aquel punto que le daría el mayor placer._

 _—Es imposible para mi ahora ver a otra persona que no sea Yuuri. — Su respiración entre cortada, chocaba contra la piel de su espalda, húmeda y caliente. Un placentero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Viktor mordió ligeramente su hombro._

 _—N-no mires a nadie más que a mí. — Exigió. Y Viktor gruño de placer al sentir a Yuuri apretándolo deliciosamente._

 _El lado inocente de Yuuri era fascinante, cautivador, pero este nuevo lado tan sensual y erótico... a Viktor simplemente lo volvía loco._

De pronto, sus ojos desenfocaron a Viktor y su sonrisa que se distorsiono, todo fue en cámara lenta para Yuuri, tomo impulso para dar un salto, pero antes de poder lanzarse, un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho, en su mejilla y su cabeza.

Escucho los gritos.

Muchos gritos, tan distantes.

El frió hielo fue todo lo que podía ver, el dolor en su cabeza se intensifico, seguramente por el fuerte golpe al rebotar contra el hielo. Intento levantarse, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas contenidas. Yuuri tuvo miedo al sentir dolor... Miedo al no poder ponerse de pie por cuenta propia.

— ¡Yuuri! — Esa era la voz de Viktor, estaba seguro.

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el hielo.

Al igual que dos gotas de sangre.

Tenía que levantarse, rápido, el tiempo se agotaba y tenían que seguir con la competencia, tenía que sonreír para Viktor y ganar.

Tenía que ganar.

Continuará...

.

.

* * *

Aquí un nuevo fic, muuuy corto. Quizás dos o tres capítulos más. 3

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! Aún más ¡Gracias a los que comentan!

Nos leemos.

PD: Si, me inspire en el accidente de Yuzuru Hanyu en el 2014. En donde tuvo un violento choque con el patinador chino: Yan Han.

Semi Au: Porque Yuuri, en el fic obtuvo el primer lugar en la copa de China. (Espero que para el cap 7 deje de ser Semi AU -ósea, espero que gane la copa de china-)


	2. Yuuri

**Yuuri**

 _—¿Que será de mi de ahora en adelante?_ — El medico habla con Viktor, Yuuri piensa que debe estar en alguna clase de pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla, el dolor en su rodilla ha disminuido, por lo menos ahora puede soportarlo sin llorar.

El medico dice palabras extrañas para él.

"Lesión" "LCA" "Cirugía" "Rehabilitación" "Problemas a largo plazo."

—¿Podre salir a patinar? — Es en todo lo que el pelinegro quiere, lo único en lo que piensa, debe salir a la pista de hielo y seducir a Viktor, debe ser la persona más hermosa para Viktor, para que él no se vaya de su lado.

Sostiene la bata del medico y el hombre de mediana edad cierra sus ojos con pesar.

—Yuuri...

Yuuri lo sabe.

Es imposible.

La competencia ha finalizado hace mucho y él ha quedado completamente fuera de ella, por defecto ha quedado fuera de la final del grand prix.

Ha perdido.

Sus ojos enfocan el rostro de Viktor, sus ojos tienen rastros de haber llorado, nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ver llorar a la leyenda viviente del patinaje y mucho menos que sería por él.

Le había fallado.

—La rotura del LCA* representa el 50% de las lesiones ligamentosas de rodilla. Produciéndose el 75% durante las actividades deportivas. La decisión sobre el tratamiento quirúrgico o conservador depende de diferentes variables. El éxito en el tratamiento y la vuelta a la actividad deportiva en las mejores condiciones posibles puede depender en gran medida del proceso de rehabilitación.

—De acuerdo. — Es Viktor quien responde en lugar de Yuuri, posiblemente las palabras del medico no buscan darle esperanza, tampoco se las quita. Sus manos buscan las de Yuuri, siente que volverá a llorar cuando percibe el ligero temblor en ellas. — Estará bien. — Dice Viktor intentando sonreír para Yuuri, quiere trasmitirle un poco de calma. — Estaré contigo Yuuri.

Yuuri es incapaz de procesar las palabras del medico, las de Viktor son aun más difíciles de entender.

"Estará bien." Él dice.

"Estaré contigo" ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Cuándo podrá volver a patinar?

¿Él podrá volver a patinar?

—Viktor... — Es doloroso ver sus ojos apagados, sin aquel resplandeciente brillo que solía acompañarlos y que Viktor amaba.

Alguna vez escucho que los ojos eran la ventana del alma, si eso era verdad, entonces el alma de Yuuri ahora estaba totalmente rota.

—Yo... — Las palabras estaban en su boca, Yuuri se había imaginado el tono que estas tendrían, el peso que supondría en Viktor y el dolor que será para ambos. Yuuri tomó las manos de Viktor entre las suyas. — ¿Podre patinar de nuevo?

—Sí. — Viktor no dudo ni un segundo en responder. — Te lo prometo Yuuri. — Tampoco dudo en hacer promesas sin ningún fundamento, pero él y Yuuri necesitan algo a lo que aferrarse.

Las palabras vacías de Viktor fueron ese "algo".

.

Un año después.

.

—Y con esta hermosa y perfecta actuación Viktor Nikiforov gana el oro en la copa de Rusia, y garantiza su pase a la final del grand prix. — Viktor observaba con total seriedad la puntuación, el publico le ovaciona al ver aquel perfecto puntaje.

Sin embargo a Viktor no le interesa en absoluto.

Yakov palmea ligeramente su hombro y cuando gana su atención le felicita. El ganador del oro no luce feliz, pero a nadie le toma por sorpresa el seco gracias que Viktor le da a su entrenador.

Esa persona no es Viktor, piensa el hombre que le ha conocido desde que era un niño. Él Viktor que el conoce, el que muchas veces le dio problemas y un sinfín de migrañas.

Es irónico, siempre pensó que el único defecto de Viktor era su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro.

Viktor se puso de pie, cerro el cierre de su chaqueta y se dio medio vuelta. Yakov sabía de memoria las palabras que le diría:

—¿Fue suficiente? ¿Crees que Yuuri recibió mi mensaje?

Yakov le contestaría lo de siempre.

—No lo sé, Viktor.

Ambos estaban lastimándose de la peor manera y llegaría el punto en donde nada tendría solución. Un punto muerto sin retorno.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Viktor, desvió su mirada hacía la tabla de posiciones, había muchos nombres que el conocía, pero ninguno era el que a Viktor le emocionaba.

No volvería a ver su nombre.

Ya ni siquiera sabía porque seguía patinando.

...

—A veces eres demasiado cruel, Viktor...

 **[Me dejaste a la mitad**

 **Del camino a la felicidad**

 **Y hoy...]**

 _—El movimiento característico de Viktor Nikiforov, ¡un cuádruple flip!_

El celular de Yuuri cayo sobre el piso, el mensaje que había recibido minutos atrás con una sola petición.

 _—El tema de este año de Viktor Nikiforov es: Yuuri._

 **[Tengo en pausa el corazón**

 **Abrazando nada**

 **Aferrado a nada**

 **Tengo ciega la ilusión**

 **Ya no hay mañana**

 **No lo veo si me falta tu mirada.]**

 _—Esa fue una hermosa secuencia de pasos._

Si cerraba su ojos podría imaginarse ahí, esperando su turno para patinar después de Viktor o apoyando a Viktor después de haber dejado todo en la pista de hielo. Si cerraba sus ojos podía intentarlo.

Yuuri apago su laptop.

—Yuuri, ¿Podrías venir? — Mari, su hermana mayor lo llamo.

Yuuri limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—¡Voy! — Dijo, soltó un largo suspiro y su mirada se desvió de su celular a la esquina de su habitación: donde reposaba el bastón que necesitaba para caminar.

Hasetsu, un lugar lejano y casi olvidado. Un lugar indicado para él, un ex patinador artístico cuyo nombre pronto sería olvidado también.

"¿Qué será de mi de ahora en adelante?... Después de un largo tiempo deje de pensar en ello, olvide como me sentía al patinar, me obligue a olvidar todo lo que me hacía mal.

Sí.

También intente olvidarme de él."

:::

* * *

*LESIÓN DEL LIGAMENTO CRUZADO ANTERIOR DE LA RODILLA (LCA)

Bien, ¿Querían continuación? Aquí esta! :D

PD: Al final si fue semi au XD


End file.
